


Under

by mirawonderfulstar



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Rape, Rape, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar
Summary: Hill keeps Herbert after class one day to punish him for his continued rudeness and discovers that he is unusually susceptible to hypnosis.
Relationships: Carl Hill/Herbert West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Under

**Author's Note:**

> *standard "this is not for everyone, ykinmkato, i'm trans and i have kinks too" disclaimer*

While Herbert normally prefers hands-on dissections to lectures as a class format, what he does not prefer is being made to take turns in an operating theater for the benefit of a group of freshman lurking on the other side of a sheet of glass. Especially when the professor presiding over the whole thing is Dr. Hill.

“Now, as I discovered when I was doing independent research in Europe—” Hill begins, and Herbert scoffs. “Do you have something to add, Mr. West?”

Dan elbows Herbert but Herbert ignores him. “Only that whatever ‘independent research’ you happen to have done most likely came down to looking over the shoulder of someone much more intelligent than you.”

“Mr. West, I have had enough of your insubordination. You will stay after class.” Hill snarls.

Herbert feels the eyes of the entire lecture on him. “I will do no such thing! You’re a fraud and a sham and I will not be punished for pointing that out!”

“You will if you wish to remain a student of this university.” Hill says in a very final sort of tone, and Herbert rages, but silently. Hill is glaring at him, and it is, all of a sudden, very hard to focus on anything else but his piercing eyes. “Well, Mr. West?”

“Alright.” Herbert snaps, and blinks in surprise at himself. But the lecture is moving on, and apart from Dan giving him a curious look out of the corner of his eye nobody else seems inclined to notice anything. Forty-five minutes later when the rest of the students begin filing out of the theater Dan hangs behind until Hill brushes him out the door with the assurance that he will not keep Herbert long enough to make him late for their next class.

A prickle of fear joins the simmering mix of anger and loathing in the pit of Herbert’s stomach as Hill closes and locks the door. “Now, Mr. West…” He turns back to where Herbert is standing in the center of the room and tugs his gloves off slowly, disposing of them in the trash by the dissection table as he steps closer. “I have had enough of you making a fool of yourself in front of my students.”

“Making a fool of you, you mean?” Herbert sneers, trying to cover the trepidation that mounts with every step closer Hill comes.

“No.” Hill’s voice is a low murmur, and he is standing barely two feet from Herbert, staring down at him with sharp concentration. A tremor runs through Herbert as he realizes he can’t look away from Hill’s eyes.

“Interesting.” Hill says, still in the same low voice, eyes still boring into Herbert’s. His legs feel weak and he takes a shaky step back, trying to get away, but Hill paces closer until Herbert is backed up against the autopsy table, trapped and pinned under his eyes. “I’ve never seen anybody go under so quickly.”

Herbert hears the words but doesn’t register them, because all he can focus on is the sound of Hill’s voice. It has wormed its way into his head, somehow, down into the core of him, and he feels slow and sick with it. He blinks, tries to shake it off, but he can’t seem to focus on anything that isn’t Hill’s eyes. “Very good.” Hill says, and his tone is different now, although Herbert can’t think how. It makes him shiver to hear the praise, though, and Hill chuckles deep in his throat. “I wonder…”

Herbert collapses backwards against the autopsy table as his legs give out, and a moment later Hill is lifting him in both arms, laying him out, bending over him. “Good, Mr. West. You’re doing very well.” He strokes long fingers over Herbert’s cheek and Herbert inhales sharply. This isn’t right. this shouldn’t be happening. But Hill’s eyes are like dark tunnels he’s lost himself in and he cannot summon up the presence of mind to find his way back to the light. There has never been anything but this moment, the way Hill’s gaze is turning him inside out, and there’s nothing beyond whatever Hill does next, no future beyond him. “This really is delightful, I’ve rarely seen so receptive a subject. You’re practically begging for someone to come along and fill you up, aren’t you?” His hand strokes down along Herbert’s face, circles his throat with his thumb on Herbert’s pulse. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” Herbert says in a voice that doesn’t sound like his, high and thready and _needy_, and when he says it he throbs. He’s wet, he realizes, and shame washes through him, pulling him to the surface for the first time in a small eternity. He makes to sit up but Hill’s hand closes around his throat and forces him still. Hill’s eyes force him still.

“That’s right, Mr. West. You want to be fucked, don’t you?” The wetness between Herbert’s legs spreads as Hill runs his free hand over Herbert’s torso and settles at the zipper of his pants. “I can give you want you want if you behave for me.”

Herbert whimpers as Hill’s hand makes its way into his pants, slides against him. “That certainly is unexpected.” He murmurs as he pulls his hand free again and glances as the slick coating his fingers. “But no matter. I’m sure you have a very pretty cunt.” He sticks his long fingers into Herbert’s mouth and Herbert sucks lazily. His eyes drift partially closed but he keeps watching Hill, needs to keep watching Hill. Needs whatever Hill wants to give him. Needs a cock in him.

Herbert closes his eyes completely as strong hands pull his pants down, as strong fingers rub against him. He’s dreaming of Dan. Dan, touching him. Dan, wanting him. Dan, murmuring that he’s going to fuck him, that he’s going to own him. He spreads his legs so Dan can reach better, so Dan can curl those fingers up inside him and stroke the right spot to make him come. Herbert doesn’t believe in a god but he’s wanted Dan so much for so long that having him feels almost sacreligious, and he moans out his name when Dan touches his clit.

And suddenly he is awake, or close to it, and it is Hill looking at him and laughing. “Oh, lusting after Mr. Cain, are we? Pathetic.” There is a sneer in his voice and Herbert blinks in confusion, shame and the desire to cover himself up flooding him again. “He knows, you know. Knows the way to look at him. The way you’re whoring yourself out to me because you can’t have him. Needy little slut.”

“I’m not—” Herbert starts to say, and then Hill grins at him, all teeth, and whatever defense he had been mounting is gone from his mind. He’s so wet and he’s _aching_, and what Hill says must be true because why else would he be here? How could he have gotten into this position if he didn’t want Hill’s cock inside him, filling him up, making him feel like he’s losing himself down the drain of his own mind? He wants to be fucked, so of course he’s a slut.

“What are you?” Hill prompts, and Herbert answers mechanically, shakily.

“A slut.”

“That’s right.” Hill stops touching him, and for a moment Herbert is bereft, but then he feels Hill’s eyes a thousand times stronger as he forces Herbert to look at the one-way mirror through which the students in the lecture hall had watched the operating theater. “Your young Mr. Cain is watching, put on a good show for him.”

Herbert’s eyes widen in humiliation and he scrambles to pulls his clothes back on, but Hill yanks his hands away and laughs. “It’s no use, Mr. West. It’s too late. He knows what a sick, disgusting little freak you are now. Although I daresay he’s always known.”

“What?” Herbert gasps, feeling tears well in his eyes. He can hear Dan laughing although it shouldn’t be possible through the thick glass, can hear Dan jeering and encouraging Hill to put Herbert in his place as he pulls down his pants, and Herbert aches with want and heartbreak as Hill pulls out his cock at last. He wants to beg for it but doesn’t want Dan to hear.

“It’s alright.” Hill soothes, petting his hair. “You can’t help it, can you? Can’t help mouthing off. Can’t help needing to be fucked.”

“No.” Herbert moans, trying to wriggle away from Hill but his hands and his eyes are too strong, and Herbert collapses in on himself once more as Hill shoves his cock into him.

It is good, so good after how long he’s wanted it, forever or the five minutes since Hill had locked the door after class. Hill fucks him hard and Herbert wants to sob with it, with the wrongness of everything that is happening and how it feels like the only thing that ever could have happened.

“You’re tight, Mr. West.” Hill says as he sinks claws into Herbert’s hips. “Never done this before, have you?”

Herbert doesn’t answer, because Hill doesn’t want an answer. He wants to touch something in Herbert that has never been touched, wants to claim him. And Herbert does not stop him, because part of him must want it. Part of him needed this, the same part that lingers too long over Dan’s hand on his shoulder or the way he smiles at him across their living room. He needs fucked, needs _Dan,_ but since Dan will never want him he will take what he can get even if it is something so entirely dissimilar to love as to be in another universe. He just wishes Dan didn’t know, couldn't see how wrong and broken he is.

Herbert floats on a sea of remorse and guilt and pleasure until Hill tells him to come, and he does, feeling his cunt clench as Hill pulls his cock out and finishes on his stomach, tucking himself back into his pants and giving Herbert a paternal smile.

“Have you learned you lesson, Mr. West? No more contradicting me in class?”

Herbert’s thoughts are muddled, hazy, the world a mass of sensations that mean nothing together, and he murmurs out a “yes” as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

“Good.” Hill pats his shoulder. “You’re going to clean yourself up and go to class now, and if you ever need a refresher on what I’ve just taught you, rest assured I will make it a thousand times more painful next time.”

Herbert watches him unlock the door and leave the operating theater, and it is another minute before the first coherent thought he’s had in what feels like forever creeps into his head. He’s supposed to meet Dan for their next class.

Herbert climbs off the table, staggers to the trash, and heaves.


End file.
